Muggle Empathy
by Eurydice Shadowcry
Summary: Takes place around the end of the 6th book. with many witches and wizards starting to hate muggles more and more, students at Hogwarts now have to spend the summer living as a muggle, no magic. to learn that they aren't as different as they think.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know that some of this story doesn't follow the events of the 6th and maybe (I don't know if it will) the 7th. I don't think this story will, but it might. So let me clear some things up before you start reading.

1st if you haven't read the books yet go and read them.

2nd I might change some of the events, not the major ones but just the small ones.

3rd I will try to keep the characters acting like themselves, but no ones perfect so if a character is a bit out of character sometimes I apologize in advance.

4th sadly Dumbledore is dead.

5th Draco, even though if I remember right runs off in the book after Dumbledore dies, is still at Hogwarts.

6th I hope you enjoy the story…I have lots of ideas for it and I am hoping it will be really funny. And if you have any ideas let me know and I might put it in if I like it. ^_^ if you like the story please review…it makes me happy and more likely to update faster.

Well enjoy ^_^

*********

The students gathered in the great hall, everyone had heard that something was being added to their classes, but no one had any idea what it was. Most were still morning the loss of the beloved headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall stood, watching the students find their seats. She watched the sad faces as they searched the room, the news of Dumbledore's death still fresh in their minds.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" She said, her voice ringing through the huge room. Most of the students had already found their seats and the ones who hadn't quickly went and found an empty place. Soon all eyes were on her.

"Albus Dumbledore and my fellow professors have been working on a new class for the summer; most of you have at least heard a whisper of a rumor of it." She paused "The class is a muggle empathy class; you will be living with muggles over the summer. We have already sent out owls to you parents and they have all, mostly agreed. To those whose parents didn't agree you will have a class next year learning the same things that the others have learned over the summer."

"Albus Dumbledore decided there were too many muggle hating witches and wizards. So he came up with the idea for this class, so that you may learn of the hardships the muggles face every day, so you can learn that you are not that different from them."

"For the students who have lived as muggles most of their lives, like Miss Hermione Granger, they will be assigned to houses with their fellow students to help them learn to live without magic." She stopped looking at some of the students faces; she saw looks of shock, hatred, rage, curiosity. The looks of hatred and anger mostly came from one table, the slytherins.

"We will be passing out envelopes with the family you will be assigned to over the summer and the names of the fellow students who will be living there with you. There will be up to 3 students for each house. When I call your name please come and get your envelope." She then turned and picked up one of the stacks of envelopes on the table, calling out the names of students.

Students started walking up to the front when they heard their name; there was a quite whisper as the students talked while waiting for their name to be called. Soon everyone had an envelope, as Minerva watched the students she saw varied moods. Some were happy, apparently assigned to the same house as one of their friends, and then there were friends who were assigned to different houses. But from one table the mood was mostly the same, most the envelopes at the slytherin table hadn't been opened, but the students who had opened their envelopes were glaring at it.

"You will return home for one week to get your things packed and ready. Inside your envelopes is also a list of items you can bring, and also things that you should leave at home. Remember no magical objects what so ever, with the exception of you wand. But your wand should only be used in times of emergencies." She waved her hand, dismissing them all. Some remained seated talking to their friends but most of the room emptied out fairly quickly.  
**************************

"I can't believe it!" Draco shouted at Goyle, causing him to flinch. "I, Draco Malfoy have to live as a muggle. I don't believe my parents would have even allowed it." He growled and screamed at anyone who came close enough as he stormed through the castle to the basement and into the slytherin common room.

"And what kind of name is Shadowcry? They are probably some stupid muggle hicks." He slumped down onto the couch. Crabbe and Goyle remained standing, they never knew what would irritate Draco, and so they said and did little unless it was an order from him.

Draco looked at the letter again; Eurydice and Silver Shadowcry were the muggles he would be spending the summer with. His eyes then searched the letter for the other two students, when he spotted the names he crumpled the letter up and tossed it into the fire. He was not going to spend a summer with muggles, let alone the mudblood and a stupid hufflepuff.

He stood, deciding what would make him feel better, to see someone suffering more than he currently was. He left the common room, his two body guards shadowing him, and went on the hunt to bring pain and suffering upon some unlucky student.  
*******************************

"So Hermione, where are you spending the summer?" Harry asked as he finished rereading his letter. He noticed the depressed look on her face and wished he said nothing.

"Well, I will be living with the Shadowcry's." Harry didn't know if that was what was making her depressed but decided not to ask. She didn't feel like sharing any more, that much was obvious.

"And what about the other students?" Ron, who was oblivious to Hermione's depression asked.

"Hannah Abbot and Draco Malfoy." She said Harry was shocked; he didn't want one of his best friends to be stuck with that git.

"Malfoy? Are you sure?" He asked grabbing her letter and reading the names for himself. "I'm sor-" Before he could finish telling her he was sorry she stormed out saying she needed to look something up in the library.

"She has to stay with that pompous git?" Ron asked standing and looking at Hermione's letters as well. Harry nodded.

"Do you think I would be able to trade places with her?" Ron shrugged, so Harry continued. "I don't really want to spend the summer with him but I would rather than know Hermione is with him and suffering." Harry stood and turned to leave, hoping to find Professor McGonagall, and hoping even more that she will agree with the switch.

"Please professor." Harry mumbled, Professor McGonagall had said no to the switch. Saying there were reasons why students were paired together. The reason for Hermione being paired with Draco is that he hates Muggle-borns.

"But why should Hermione have to suffer because of Draco, and something that will probably never change?"

"But there is hope that he will, that is why we made this class. To change the students ideas on Muggles, Muggle-borns, and any other. It's to help them understand people who are not like them. Now if you would Mr. Potter." She motioned to the door before sitting down on her desk and picking up a piece of parchment. "But I wish other students shared your same concern for their fellow classmates." She said without looking up, and added a small smile.

"Have a good summer, and trust me that nothing will happen to Hermione." Then she started reading and quieted him whenever he went to speak.  
***************************************

Draco proudly walked down one of the many corridors in the castle, a smirk on his face. He had finished torturing a young unlucky first year, he made her so embarrassed she fell to the ground in tears, hiding her face in her hands. But she deserved worse, she was a mudblood. He felt slightly better about the day, but only slightly. The thought of spending a summer with a mudblood, and muggles was just enough to make him sick.

It was probably someone's sick joke, placing him, a pureblood with such vile creatures. He wanted to strangle the person who had done this. He despised him, the stupid Headmaster. He was glad he was dead, now he just wished he was the one who had killed him, instead of Snape killing him.

But what was done was done, it's hard to change the past, and he didn't care nearly as much about it. Still there might be a way to get out of this class, if you can even call it that. He pondered this thought as he walked, tripping an unlucky Gryffindor here and there.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing much really happens in this chapter, the characters all meet each other. And that's about it. I am still writing so hopefully the next chapter will be up by tonight or tomorrow. Hope you like

*****

*****

Eurydice Shadowcry sat at the window and watched her sister, Silver. She knew that the students from the Wizarding School would be coming soon. She was kind of dreading it; she would have to teach them how to live, like well a normal human. They probably hated her, she had heard of wizards and witches who hated muggles. She shuddered thinking the word, she didn't like that word, and she hated it almost as much as the word normal. If someone called her normal she always thought that they meant she was boring, she liked being different, weird, she even liked being called a freak more than being called normal.

She never understood why she hated the word muggle, it just sounded weird, and normal. Most people were muggles, so that made it more normal than not. Silver was out playing with her dog, a beautiful white with some brown on him. He was a very hyper energetic dog who seemed to have an endless supply of energy.

"Eurydice, we are going to pick up the students. Would you like to come with us?" Eurydice's mom yelled from downstairs. She stood up from the chair and walked slowly down the stairs, giving her mother a half smile. "Ready?" her mother asked. Eurydice nodded and walked out the door.

"Hey Silver we're leaving." Eurydice yelled at her sister, he sister and her hyper follower climbed into the car along with Eurydice and their mom.

"So what do you think they will be like?" Silver asked Eurydice shrugged as she looked out the window.

"I have no clue, I haven't really thought about it." She replied coolly. She watched the passing scenery, the too green trees, and the rain. Every once and a while they would pass a farm, they lived on a fairly deserted road in the middle of nowhere, about an hour from the nearest town.

"I hope they like books, I can't talk to people who don't read books."

"I know exactly how you feel." Eurydice and Silver always were reading, most of their room was filled with bookcases and books piled way to high on those bookcases.

"Do you know their names?" Silver asked petting her dog that was currently prancing/dancing on her lap.

"Yes." Their mother said digging for a piece of paper in her purse, she handed it back when she found it.

"Let's see Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbot, and Hermione Granger." Silver read out loud. "That's kind of a weird name, Draco reminds me of a dragon." She smiled at her sister. Eurydice gave a half smile then looked at the paper.

"Draco is in Slytherin, Hannah is in Hufflepuff, and Hermione is in Gryffindor. Hermione is a muggle-born so at least we know she knows how to live without magic. I'm not sure about the others; it doesn't say anything about them." Eurydice folded the paper back up and put it in the front seat.

They arrived at the train station an hour later, their mom waited in the car as the two sisters went in to look for the three students. The each held a side of the sign they made, and had way to much decorating. Only after they finished did they realize you could hardly see the names that were written on there. They looked around not knowing what any of the students looked like.

A teenager with curly brown hair approached them. "I am guessing you are the Shadowcry's?" She asked and when both the sisters nodded she continued. "I am Hermione Granger; it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile.

"I'm Eurydice and this is my sister Silver." The shook hands and exchanged smiles. "So do you see the other two around here?"

"Hannah won't be here for a while, she became quite ill. She said she would be here as soon as she was better. And Draco is that pale, white blonde boy over there." She pointed to a boy, with very pale white blonde hair, and equally pale skin.

"I will go get him." Silver said. "Meet you out in the car?" Eurydice nodded at her sister and lead the way out to the car.

"You don't seem to like him too much; you seemed to have trouble holding your tongue when I asked." Hermione nodded.

"Ya, he is a selfish git. He is a 'pure blood' and comes from a rich, snobby family." She looked at the ground. "Sorry, he is just not the nicest." Eurydice opened the door and held it open for her; she saw Draco and Silver walking this way. Silver looked a little ticked, and walked angrily behind the pale boy. Apparently Hermione wasn't the only one who didn't like him.

Draco shot a glare at Eurydice before getting in. Eurydice mouthed 'what happened' to Silver but only got a shake of the head in return. They both got into the car, Silver sitting in the front seat, forcing Eurydice to sit next to the boy nobody seemed to like.

"Where's the other one?" Ms. Shadowcry asked.

"Ill." Hermione replied looking out the window. Eurydice was trying to figure out what happened between Draco and her sister. It was odd that her sister didn't like him after just meeting him. She was already thinking of ways to torture him if he had in fact hurt Silver.

********

"This will be your room." Eurydice said as she opened the door. It wasn't the best room, or the biggest. It was smaller than her and her sister's room and scarcely decorated. It contained a bed, desk and a television.

Draco looked around and made a face. "You muggles really do have boring lives." He muttered turning to glare at her. She returned his glare.

"Well we can't all have servants that do all the work. Some of us have to work for what we have." She spat at him. Before turning and leaving him alone in his room. He said that word, the word she hated. And even worse called her life boring.

She sighed then went into her room. Hermione was staying in there with them. "I don't know how I am going to last a summer having to live with him. I will probably end up killing something and that something will be him."

"Exactly." Silver muttered and Hermione nodded her agreement.

"What if we return the favor?" They both looked at Eurydice with confused looks on their faces. "We could torture him during the summer. We have to teach him how to be mortal right?" they both nodded. "So what if we forget to include a direction in teaching him something? Or when making dinner, add a little too many spices to it. Just little things that could appear to be an honest mistake?" by the time Eurydice had finished speaking they both had smiles on their faces.

"This could be a fun summer." Silver said, Hermione nodded her agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry that it has been so long since I have updated…I just haven't felt well ya….anyway I have a few more ideas…and I am not actually sure if this would work in real life but o well, just pretend it does it is too late for my brain to actually think. I will try to update soon. O and if you have any ideas to torture Draco let me know.

"So, plans?" Eurydice asked she had some small plans but so far no big ones. "I think we should start small, nothing big." She sat on her bed, getting out a notebook and writing a few brief ideas in it. The first thing she wrote was pink then changed it to hot pink. "What does he hate, what annoys him?" she continued writing.

"Well aside from muggle borns he hates a fellow student, named Harry." Hermione replied. The rest of the night they continued to write a list.

"Do you think you could maybe do small spells?" Silver asked.

"I might, if they were very small, they track any spells cast by students. I'm not sure what we would or wouldn't be able to get away with." Eurydice nodded, and then stood folding the piece of paper up. She moved her bed away from the wall and lifted up a floorboard that hid many of her most precious and secret things. Placing the paper underneath everything else she returned everything to its original position.

"I'm going to take a shower, see you two in the morning?" they both nodded. She had a plan that would have a smile on everyone's face in the morning. It wasn't the brightest idea; ok it might be bright but not the actual idea.

Entering the bathroom she shut the door silently behind her and started going through the newly added supplies. She found what she was looking for and quickly took the lid off, thankful that the dye she used was clear until it was applied. She put about 15 drops into the bottle, resealed it the shook the contents. Then carefully put it back just where she had found it.

For her next plan she would need Hermione's help, but that could wait until tomorrow. Smiling she returned to her room and got ready to go to sleep.

***

Everyone was down at breakfast, Hermione and Silver watching Eurydice carefully trying to figure out where the smile had come from. The only answer they received was to wait and see and that it would be worth the wait, if it had worked. They also planned out the next plan. Hermione thought it would only be a small burden but would probably severely anger him.

Before they got to deep into their conversation there was a brief scream of anger, then things breaking. Lots of chaos, things being thrown and destroyed in the bathroom.

"That poor defenseless mirror, what did it ever do to him?" Eurydice asked in fake horror. The bathroom door opened, a furious Draco raced down the stairs.

"Which one of you freaks did this?" He yelled, before he reached the dining room. "You are so dead!" He entered the room; face had turned just a tad darker than his hair was. His pink hair was incomplete chaos, sticking up in every direction. If he could his ears would have been shooting steam.

Hermione and Silver were having a very hard time keeping straight faces. Eurydice just sat and smiled sweetly at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"You did this, you turned my hair pink." He yelled.

"I did nothing of the sort. I can't help you used hair dye instead of shampoo." Still smiling she continued "you could always dye it back." Draco turned, still fuming and stomped all the way to his room.

"Ok we don't have much time; he might decide to spy on us. We need a green and red permanent marker and Hermione I need you to get me something." Eurydice looked around; making sure no one was in listening distance then crept forward to whisper the plan.


End file.
